wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taphophilia
|-|Introduction = Mature Warning Taphophilia is Consti's alter/ventsona. Do not edit or steal. "In the darkness, there are many demons that lurk, waiting for just the right moment to strike. What people don't think about is that the darkness is in ourselves." |-|Bio = TAPHOPHILIA APPEARANCE Taph is a scrawny looking dragon, though his height would still make him menacing. His scales are different shades of orangey brown, with single dark brown dots going down the sides of his neck scales. His wings and frill are the colors of a wilting maple leaf, giving him a almost autumn look. His horns are split into 'branches' due to a genetic defect, looking like trees are sprouting out of his head. Taph's eyes are strange, to say in the nicest way possible. His scleras are a runny yellow, like egg yolk, while his irises are a burning red-orange. He seems to be wearing pitch-black eyeliner, but on closer inspection it's just the massive bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Taph has a lantern around his neck that was enchanted by a animus a long time ago to trap demons inside it. He currently has around 27 inside, and he keeps it with him at all times to make sure they never, ever get out. PERSONALITY Taph, though tired, is a generally good-natured person. He has one of those senses of humor where nobody really finds it funny when he says one, yet he can go along with a joke with ease. He's usually a really nice, thoughtful person, though due to lack of sleep, he can get extremely grumpy at times. Taph is extremely adaptable, changing his personality to match what others want most out of him. This is due to his massive fear of rejection, though it hurts him just as bad to not be himself around others. He misses the times when his family was simply a normal family, and every time his parents or siblings shout at him, he feels like part of him dies inside. His rocky past has left him with a sort of perfectionism, where he's terrified if he doesn't do something right, he'll lose a friend or be scolded and shunned. Taph hates it when he starts apologizing for something he doesn't need to apologize for, but he still does it so he can do his best to fix it. Taph sometimes has these 'outbursts', where all his bottled feelings come up. He could talk to someone about them, but nobody would ever listen to them. Instead, he keeps his negative feelings hidden deep inside, locking them into the body of a monster he creates out of them. He does this constantly, though he knows its not good for him. Nobody would ever listen to him, but until he finds someone who will, he will always have his monsters to keep him stable. And for now, thats enough for him. HISTORY When Taph was born, his parents were like most normal parents. A little strict, though, never really letting him see the world for himself, keeping him in a bubble. When he was young, he was fine with this, but as he grew older, he became rebellious due to it, doing things most children wouldn't do until they were much, much older. Instead of realizing their mistake, his parents decided to have another child. When this one was born, she was the light of their world, and Taph was shunned from their hearts. He knew he was being replaced, and always told himself it was because of him, him being the horrid child he was. His sister became a spoiled brat, often screaming at Taph to do her work and such for her, and when he refused, she would cry crocodile tears to their parents, who believed her over him every single time. It was by the third child that all of Taph's achievements never meant anything to them, brushing them off in favor of his siblings' small goals. Whenever Taph did something remotely wrong, his parents acted like he had murdered someone, screaming at him and sending him to his room. He took all of this, never asking for help, for comfort, since the only time he tried, the adult, who was a counselor, didn't care and sent him back into the darkness. He kept silent, allowing all his sadness fester inside him until his adulthood. When Taph was fully grown, he decided he wasn't going to let demons he let hurt him hurt others, and, late at night, stole a lantern he knew could contain evil spirits. Now, he's a demon hunter, constantly catching demons and locking them away so they could never, ever hurt any child like they had hurt him. RELATIONSHIPS Ask for me to put your oc/sona here. You have to at least had a conversation with me at one point for me to add you. TRIVIA *Taphophilia is the love for darkness and cemeteries and is not associated with pedophilia or necrophilia. *For anyone who's wondering, yes, this is how I make so many monsters. *Taph is a transgender male. *Taph was created for the September 2018 Palette Contest, and I fell for his design. |-|Gallery = GALLERY Reference Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (Constellation Nation) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids